Saat Laut Menangis
by Elpiji
Summary: Untuk mengenang Tragedi Vila Boneka yang terjadi pada 12 Desember 2012, tahun ini, di tanggal yang sama, diadakan 'tur misteri' di atas kapal pesiar untuk orang-orang terpilih. Kagene Rei datang demi mengakhiri hubungan dengan masa lalu. Dia sama sekali tak tahu, kalau ia justru akan ikut dalam 'permainan kematian' milik OPERA kedua. Sudah saatnya mengakhiri semua ini. Sekuel SBM.
1. Episode 0: The Ship Before Voyage

Pernahkah kau mendengar Paradoks Kapal Therseus?

Kalau sudah, bagus. Kau memiliki hak untuk melewati sekumpulan omong kosong di bawah ini.

Kalau tidak, atau pun sudah tahu namun penasaran bagaimana aku mendefinisikannya, silakan korbankan waktu kalian untuk membaca beberapa paragraf yang entah mungkin atau tidak akan menjadi petunjuk bagi kalian ke depan.

Mudahnya, mari katakan ada sebuah kapal besar.

Anggap kapal layar _galleon_ berbahan dasar kayu yang banyak digunakan penjelajah pada abad pertengahan.

Warna cokelat keemasan pada lambungnya yang terbuat dari olahan pohon terbaik.  
Layar raksasa pengendali angin dengan warna putih yang mulai menguning dimakan waktu.  
Kepala kapal yang berwujud ukiran tiga dimensi luar biasa indah khas tangan telaten ahli.

Sudah?

Jadi, misalnya, kapal ini digunakan untuk mengelilingi dunia, sebagai bagian dari percobaan untuk membuktikan hipotesa kalau planet yang kita tinggali ini sebenarnya berbentuk bulat.

Mereka ingin memastikan apakah betul kita bisa sampai ke tempat semula bila terus melaju ke depan. Sama sekali tak aneh, kalau sepanjang perjalanan yang panjang, kapal ini mengalami banyak kerusakan, bukan?

Misal, tiang layar yang berdiri dengan gagah perkasa akhirnya tumbang dan hangus, disambar petir pada suatu malam di mana badai hujan penuh gemuruh menghantam lautan.

Kemudian, lambung kapal yang dipercaya takkan kalah walau diterjang ombak sekuat apa pun tetap rusak dan robek, menabrak karang di dasar laut yang ujung atasnya menjulang di luar prediksi mereka yang berada di atasnya

Layar raksasa yang membuat mereka mampu mengendarai angin justru robek oleh terjangan angin, serta burung-burung berparuh lancip yang dengan seenaknya menerjang dan menembus, bagaikan jarum pada kain.

Dek kayu yang mulai melapuk secara perlahan diganti dengan yang baru.  
Kaca di jendela yang pecah oleh satu dan lain hal pun diperbaharui.  
Bahkan para awaknya juga tak luput silih berganti sepanjang perjalanan.

Satu persatu bagian kapal yang rusak pun digantikan. Hingga pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun bagian dari kapal lama yang tersisa, hingga kau tak bisa lagi mengenali kapal itu seperti saat pertama kali kau naiki

Di sini pertanyaannya—

Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan kalau kapal ini adalah kapal yang sama?

Jika kau adalah para penjelajah itu, di akhir penjelajahanmu, saat kau menatap kapal yang seutuhnya terdiri dari bagian-bagian baru tersebut dan membandingkannya dengan sebelum digunakan, apa kau bisa menyebut ini tetap kapalmu yang dulu?

"..."

Bingung?

Masih ada hal yang lebih membingungkan lagi.

Jika misalnya ada orang yang mengumpulkan bagian-bagian asli kapal yang rusak tersebut, dan secara ajaib bisa memperbaiki dan membangun ulang kapal tadi seperti aslinya—

Lalu kapal mana yang asli?

'Kapal lama' yang tersusun atas bagian-bagian baru?  
Atau 'kapal baru' yang tersusun atas bagian-bagian lama?

"..."

Ah, kepada kalian yang dengan serius memikirkan jawaban, aku mohon maaf. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya.

Tak peduli logika macam apa yang kau gunakan, tak ada yang mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaan barusan.

Karena seperti yang namanya sendiri implikasikan, ini adalah paradoks; dan paradoks tak mengharap jawaban. Keduanya benar di saat yang sama, juga salah di saat yang sama. Dari dulu, cara menjawab pertanyaan ini tak pernah beda.

Sama seperti pertanyaan 'antara perisai yang tak bisa ditembus oleh apapun dan tombak yang bisa menembus apapun, mana yang menang?'.

Kau cukup mengangkat bahu, dan kemudian menertawakan betapa konyol pertanyaan ini.

Tapi sayangnya, kali ini berbeda.

Kau tidak bisa begitu saja menyerah memberi jawaban, dan jangan harap ini bisa jadi lelucon sederhana yang di kemudian hari bisa kau lupakan dan tertawakan.

Kisah kali ini adalah cerita yang demikian.

Tentang asli dan palsu.  
Asli yang kehilangan diri.  
Palsu yang menyerupai asli.

Identitas. Jati diri.

Lalu yang paling penting—

—masa lalu.

* * *

— **(o) —**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton  
** (tiada keuntungan yang diraup dari fanfiksi ini)

.

.

.

Ini adalah jilid ketiga dari serial _mystery game_ —sekaligus jilid kedua dari (semoga) duologi OPERA.

Yep, bisa dibilang ini sekuel.

Jadi bagi yang belum membaca **Saat Boneka Menari** , silakan baca yang itu dulu.  
Karena kejadian-kejadian di sini kebanyakan merupakan _late-arrival spoiler_ untuk endingnya.

 _Happy reading, people._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **— Saat Laut Menangis —  
— EPISODE 0: **The Ship's Arrival **—  
**

.

.

.

* * *

 **— (o) —**

* * *

Bunyi ombak malam ini terdengar begitu lembut. Halus, mendesir di telinga.

Jikalau bunyi aliran darah kita yang mengiang tatkala cangkang kerang didekatkan ke kuping adalah sebuah _eargasm_ yang mampu menenangkan jiwa, maka suara debur laut yang menghantam pinggir dermaga ini bahkan mungkin beberapa level di atasnya.

Walau sudah memasuki musim dingin dan salju mungkin saja akan turun dalam beberapa hari ke depan, bintang-bintang yang membentuk berbagai macam rasi masih tampak mengagumkan, memenuhi kubah hitam pekat dunia.

Pelabuhan yang lokasinya berada di pinggir laut otomatis membuatnya agak terpisah dengan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit yang biasa ada di pusat kota. Hasilnya, langit di wilayah ini, sedikit banyak terhindar dari polusi cahaya yang memakan satu dari sekian keindahan semesta raya yang mulai berkurang secara perlahan.

Bulan terlihat melingkar sempurna, pertanda kalau satelit alami planet kita itu telah memasuki fase purnama. Warna pucat yang memantulkan cahaya mentari dari sisi lain Bumi itu tampak tak dikekang waktu, tetap sama sepanjang masa, memberi kesan misterius yang menimbulkan gidik bulu roma.

Sama seperti pasang-surut yang dipengaruhi oleh fase bulan, mungkin sebagian manusia, sama seperti hewan tertentu, masih memiliki sisa gen pendahulu yang menimbulkan fenotipe berupa kepekaan terhadap perubahan fase bulan.

Di pinggiran dermaga, banyak manusia berkumpul, seolah menunggu kehadiran kendaraan transporasi laut datang menjemput. Walau jam sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul sekitar sepuluh malam, pelabuhan kota Vokazuri terlihat sedikit lebih ramai dari yang biasanya.

Kita bisa dengan mudah membagi dua mereka-mereka yang berdiri di pinggir laut ini—antara calon penumpang kapal yang memegang koper dan tas, serta para manusia yang tak punya hal lain untuk dilakukan dengan kamera digital atau ponsel cerdas bermode kamera di tangan, siap memotret.

Bunyi peluit kapal pesiar terdengar, seperti terompet raksasa yang menggema dengan langit malam sebagai auditorium.

Beberapa dari para 'wisatawan' yang sengaja datang demi menyaksikan kedatangan kapal tersebut spontan menutup telinga, tak menduga kalau bunyi semacam itu akan terdengar.

Beberapa yang lain, yang punya pengetahuan sedikit lebih banyak, juga mereka yang kebetulan sudah mengantisipasi tanpa sadar, sudah menyiapkan penyumbat telinga berupa alat salur musik berbentuk kecil yang menempel di lubang telinga.

Sedikit informasi tambahan demi menambah rincian, dari sekitar 30 orang yang berjejer di pinggir dermaga, tempat kapal berlabuh dan diturunkannya landai untuk jalan masuk orang, ada 18 yang berdiri di sana cuma demi melihat kehadiran kapal pesiar yang sedang menuju ke sini.

Dari 18 orang itu, 6 di antaranya memakai _earphone_ (antara mengusir kebosanan dan demi terhindar dari bunyi peluit) _,_ dan tiga di antara enam orang itu sedang mendengarkan dentingan piano lagu klasik yang mungkin bahkan anak-anak kenali— _Canon in D,_ lantunan nada hasil gubahan Johann Pachelbel yang sempat terlupakan selama nyaris tiga abad.

Kapal pesiar besar yang melaju perlahan itu mendekat ke pelabuhan secara pasti. Ujung melancip bagian depan lambung kapal yang bersentuhan dengan air tampak seperti membelah lautan menjadi dua, menimbulkan busa putih sebagai efek tambahan.

Wujud akbar yang sebelumnya tampak kecil oleh perbedaan jarak antara mata dan objek yang dipandangnya, kini mulai menampakkan kemegahan dan keperkasaan dalam hal ukuran.

Putih polos yang mewarnai seluruh eksterior _cruise liner_ mewah itu menimbulkan kesan bersih yang luar biasa. Jika boleh diuangkapkan secara hiperbolik, rasanya seperti butuh mata yang ahli dan telaten untuk menemukan bahkan setitik debu.

Kira-kira, berapa biaya yang dihabiskan cuma untuk pembersihan rutin? Berapa kali lipat dari gaji bulanan pegawai kantoran biasa?

Menghabiskan banyak biaya dan sumber daya, kapal ini, selayaknya rumah istana, merupakan suatu perwujudan dari kekayaan. Hasil dari tidak tahu mau dikemanakan lembaran uang yang melimpah ruah, tidak muat ditaruh dalam brankas.

Namun kapal ini dibuat bukan sebagai layanan bagi orang-orang kaya. Beda dari Titanic yang tenggelam pada tahun 1912, pesiar raksasa ini tak didatangkan demi menjemput ratusan orang kaya yang ingin menikmati perjalanan laut kelas tinggi.

Kapal ini didedikasikan untuk sebuah insiden. Dibeli oleh seorang milyader yang hidupnya dipengaruhi secara besar-besaran—tak salah bahkan bila kata 'dipengaruhi' tadi diganti 'berubah'—oleh peristiwa yang dimaksud.

Insiden yang lumayan terkenal di kota Vokazuri ini, yang mampu membuat 18 orang penghuni kotanya rela keluar rumah, menggigil di pinggir pelabuhan laut demi menyaksikan kedatangan kapal ini. Entah demi ikut mengilas balik kejadian tersebut, atau sekadar demi melihat kebesaran sang kapal saja.

Insiden itu terjadi pada 2012 lalu, tepat tanggal 12 Desember. Menjadikan tanggal unik serba 12 tersebut sebagai pengenang memori buruk yang mungkin akan selamanya berbekas di Kota Vokazuri.

Tragedi mengerikan yang menyebabkan tewasnya tiga orang konglomerat beserta satu orang pelayan, dibawanya seorang saksi mata ke rumah sakit jiwa, dan dikenalnya dua buronan tingkat nasional yang masih dalam pengejaran.

Kejadian kontroversial di mana sesaat setelah terjadinya peristiwa itu, terbitlah buku yang dikatakan merupakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di tempat kejadian perkara, ditulis langsung oleh tangan dingin pelaku sendiri.

Sebuah buku yang ditulis atas nama OPERA.

Sebuah buku yang diberi judul Saat Boneka Menari.

Sebuah buku yang memulai perdebatan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tanggal 12 Desember 2012—membuat apa yang tadinya 'cuma' kasus pembantaian dan pembunuhan massal biasa jadi bagian dari sejarah kota.

Tragedi Vila Boneka.

Melibatkan seluruh generasi kedua dan ketiga keluarga Kagamine, membuat keluarga yang tadinya pemegang saham mayoritas perusahaan boneka terbesar di dunia menjadi tinggal nama—menyisakan satu anggota di rumah sakit jiwa dan dua lainnya menghilang entah ke mana.

Mencabut nyawa yang tak bersalah, dan meninggalkan luka mendalam yang merubah hidup mereka yang berhasil keluar setelahnya.

"..."

Seorang laki-laki menekan tombol _shutter_ pada kamera digital yang sengaja ia bawa, menangkap sosok kapal pesiar besar yang mungkin akan segera berlabuh dalam hitungan menit.

Jaket kelabu bertudung miliknya tak terkancing, menampilkan pakaian di dalam yang berupa kemeja polos kuning tua. Di saku dada, sebuah _music player_ kecil bertengger manis, terhubung dengan _earphone_ yang terhubung ke kedua lubang telinga.

Melihat foto yang berhasil ia tangkap melalui layar digital kamera, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi perannya sebagai satu dari delapan belas orang tanpa hal lain untuk dilakukan yang menyambut kapal itu.

Mencabut _earphone_ yang memutar _playlist_ berisi beberapa aransemen Canon—baik yang masih berbau klasikal dalam instrumen piano dan biola hingga modern seperti gitar elektrik—secara beruntun, dia menarik napas panjang.

"Akhirnya tiba juga."

Senyum sinis terbentuk di bibir, menunjukkan taring yang bersembunyi di pinggir gigi seri, membuat bentuk mulut lelaki itu lebih mirip cengir serigala yang akhirnya bertemu mangsa yang ia kejar sepanjang malam.

Memakai tudung jaketnya untuk menutupi rambut dan kepala, laki-laki itu berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan keramaian dengan langkah pelan yang konstan.

"Ayo kita selesaikan semuanya... OPERA."

* * *

 **— (o) —**

* * *

" _Halo, hai, selamat malam dan salam sejahtera untuk rekan-rekan sesama pecinta kisah misteri di mana pun kalian berada, kembali lagi di sini, di mana lagi kalau bukan di acara bincang monolog mingguan favorit kalian, DJ Dell Mystery Corner!"_

Dalam ruangan yang gelap, suara penyiar dari saluran radio lokal bercampur dengan suara gelombang air laut dari luar jendela.

Walau tirai jendela ruangan ini terbuka, sinar bulan masih kesulitan masuk ke dalam, mengingat kuantitas dan kualitas sinarnya yang tak begitu banyak dan terang. Sumber cahaya yang menerangi tempat ini cuma berasal dari lampu meja yang menyinari meja di mana si pemilik ruangan sedang berkutat.

Meja kerja orang itu miring nyaris 30 derajat. Sekilas, bentuknya mirip seperti meja yang biasa digunakan oleh arsitek atau penjahat utama untuk mendesain bangunan atau rencana jahatnya di film-film lama.

Namun yang berserakan di atas sana bukanlah kertas _blueprint,_ melainkan sekumpulan HVS biasa. Sebagian penuh coretan dan tulisan, sebagian yang lain berada dalam wujud gumpalan, pertanda diisi oleh kegagalan.

Sepertinya alasan ia tak menggunakan kertas biru adalah demi menghemat biaya—rasanya sia-sia bila ia menghabiskan banyak uang cuma demi kertas mahal yang sebagian besar akan dicoret-coret atau ditransformasi menjadi gumpalan.

" _Masih dengan saya, DJ Dell, dan dan rekan saya—oke, saya tak punya. Makanya sesi ini disebut Bincang Monolog. Hiks. Kalau ada yang tertarik, silakan mendaftar ke nomor telepon yang akan disebutkan di akhir acara. Perempuan diutamakan, berpenampilan menarik dan usia di bawah 25 tahun. Belum lulus SMA lebih bagus."_

Jika kita mencoba menyorot wajah sang pemilik kamar, semisal, dari arah tangannya, maka kita akan kesulitan menangkap rupa wajahnya. Kepalanya tepat berada di atas lampu yang tepat mengarah ke bawah—membuat ekspresi mau pun bentuk mukanya sulit untuk diterka.

Jangankan jenis kelamin, bahkan apakah ia benar-benar memiliki wajah atau di sana cuma ada polos tanpa rupa semacam hantu jangkung bertuksedo dari negeri seberang masih merupakan pertanyaan.

Mengambil kertas lain dari tumpukan HVS di dekat kaki kursi untuk ditaruh di atas meja, dia menaruh ibu jemarinya di dekat mulut, menggigiti ujung kuku. Sementara tangannya yang lain lasik memutar-mutar pensil 2B, membuat alat tulis sepanjang lima belas senti itu menari-nari di sela jari.

Bisa dibilang, kedua-duanya adalah kebiasaan pribadi yang keluar saat sedang berpikir keras, sama seperti bunyi yang terdengar dari mobil tatkala mesinnya dinyalakan.

 _Pen-spinning,_ entah orang itu tahu atau tidak, tak seperti kelihatannya sama sekali bukanlah seni yang sepele. Memutar benda panjang di antara jemarimu sama sekali tidak mudah. Butuh konsentrasi, keahlian, dan _sense of balance_ yang cukup mumpuni untuk membuat sebatang pensil bisa berputar dengan indah tanpa terjatuh dari tangan.

Namun pemilik jemari-jemari tersebut bahkan tidak memfokuskan pikiran. Imajinya bergerak liar ke segala penjuru alam khayal, bersama bongkah otak kanannya yang memutar gir sekencang mungkin demi secangkir ide untuk dituangkan ke atas kertas.

" _Hari ini, menyambung topik minggu lalu, kita akan kembali membahas mengenai insiden penuh misteri terbesar dekade ini—yep, apalagi kalau bukan Tragedi Vila Boneka, yang terjadi di kota asal penyiar, Vokazuri. Yang kebetulan, dalam beberapa hari lagi, akan kita peringati."_

Tangan yang menarikan pensil itu seperti makhluk yang memiliki kehendak sendiri. Menjadikan pensil itu seperti tongkat dalam tontonan aksi bela diri atlet _wushu_ profesional. Jikalau dalam frasa asing ada istilah _finger dancing,_ kenapa tiada _finger martial arts?_

Kelihaiannya dalam bermain jari seperti menimbulkan pertanyaan konyol, apa jangan-jangan identitas tangan kanan itu sebenarnya adalah alien parasit dari planet lain yang gagal menyerang otaknya, dan harus bisa pasrah menguasai tangannya saja?

" _Jadi, pertama-tama, informasi utama adalah—baru saja, beberapa menit yang lalu, saudara-saudaraku, kapal pesiar H. M. Opera yang didedikasikan untuk mengenang Tragedi Vila Boneka telah berlabuh di Pelabuhan Vokazuri Baru. Wuoh, benar-benar disayangkan aku tidak bisa ke sana sekarang karena sedang siaran."_

Mendengar informasi yang diberikan oleh si penyiar barusan, si pemilik kamar yang masih asyik berpikir menghentikan tarian bela diri tongkat yang dilakukan oleh jari-jarinya.

' _Sudah berlabuh, ya... pantas rasanya kamar ini tidak bergerak lagi.'_

Berdiri dari bangku putar berbusa empuk yang ia duduki sedari tadi, orang itu berjalan ke arah jendela bulat besar yang ada di sisi kamarnya, jendela yang baru ia ingat masih dalam keadaan tirai belum tertutup.

Tapi sepertinya ia tak peduli. Toh, posisi jendela ini mengarah ke laut.

Walau di pelabuhan ada banyak orang yang berkumpul ingin menyaksikan kedatangan kapal yang diam-diam salah satu kabinnya sedang dihuni oleh orang ini, mereka tak akan bisa menangkap wujud 'misterius' yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela.

Dia juga tak perlu takut ada yang naik ke kapal untuk melihat-lihat isinya—sudah ada petugas yang berjaga di dek atas, dan kalau tangga landai jalan naik ke kapal saja tak diturunkan, bagaimana bisa mereka naik ke sini?

" _Untuk kalian, para gadis yang bertanya-tanya dengan suara imut, 'apakah aku bisa naik ke atas kapal?', sayang sekali sayangku, jawabannya no. Menurut informasi dari akun sosial media resmi pemilik kapal, cuma orang-orang tertentu yang berhak naik ke sana."_

' _Tentu, tidak akan menyenangkan bila yang akan ikut berlayar bersamaku cuma orang biasa yang ingin coba-coba,'_ ujarnya dalam benak, sedikit bernada congkak bila disuarakan.

Ia ingin para penantang intelek sungguhan untuk diajak naik ke kapal ini bersamanya, bukan orang awam yang bangga bisa menjawab pertanyaan variabel apel-anggur-pisang yang belakangan populer di internet.

" _Tapi tenang! Syarat untuk bisa naik ke kapal bukan harus orang kaya atau konglomerat, apalagi berdarah Kagamine. Untuk bisa ikut berlayar bersama kapal H. M. Opera dalam acara Memorial Tragedi Vila Boneka, kita cukup bersaing dengan cara yang semua pecinta misteri suka."_

Merasa sudah puas menangkap pemandangan langit berbintang ke dalam matanya, si pemilik kamar menutup tirai jenelanya. Ia kembali duduk di atas bangku putar, menghadap ke arah meja tempatnya mendesain apa yang sedang ia kerjakan.

Kalau kau tanya apa yang sedang ia buat, simpelnya, itu adalah rencana. Skenario. Prediksi. Dia membayangkan berbagai skenario 'kasus' yang terlihat mustahil dan bagaimana cara ia bisa melakukannya—persis seperti pesulap yang mencoba memikirkan trik baru.

" _Apa lagi kalau bukan, oh, riddle—teka-teki! Yep, teman-teman perjaka dan gadis-gadis pecinta misteri sekota Vokazuri, untuk mendapat tiket ke kapal H. M. Opera, kalian harus memecahkan riddle yang dibuat oleh pihak penyelenggara! Dan untuk kalian yang sudah tak sabar, inilah isinya—"_

"Untuk apa kau mendengarkan stasiun bodoh seperti itu?"

Bunyi derit pintu berengsel logam yang terbuka sedikit mengejutkan si penghuni kabin yang sibuk memikirkan rencana-rencana di atas kertas HVS. Memutar kursi, ia menghadap ke arah orang yang berdiri di depan pintu.

Pria tua. Umurnya mungkin sudah 80 tahunan. Milyader yang tak tahu mau memakai uangnya yang berlebih untuk apa—orang yang membakar uangnya demi membeli kapal ini atas nama mengenang Tragedi Vila Boneka.

Ngomong-ngomong, derit pintu tadi sedikit mengganggu jiwanya. Ia membuat catatan pribadi ke diri sendiri untuk menyuruh anak buahnya meneteskan minyak ke sana sebelum 'acara' nanti. Semoga ia ingat.

"Jangan bilang begitu," jawab si penghuni kabin yang masih asyik menikmati kelembutan kursi putar empuknya. "Walau bodoh, radio itu juga bagian dari skenario. Lebih banyak yang tahu, lebih bagus."

"Skenario... skenario, ya," pria tua itu mengulang kata terakhir yang diucapkan lawan bicaranya, "Sungguh, kenapa kalian yang bersembunyi dibalik nama OPERA sangat suka dengan skenario?"

Mengangkat alis karena tertarik dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, si lawan bicara meminta pria dalam balutan jas mahal di depannya itu untuk melanjutkan opini yang barusan dia utarakan.

"Pembunuhan yang terjadi di Tragedi Vila Boneka berdasar pada skenario permainan detektif buatan Kagamine Kagahiko—kalau kau penggemar buku itu, kau pasti sudah tahu, 'kan?"

"Oh, itu. Sayangnya, aku sedikit berbeda," ia melanjutkan, "Ah, mungkin bukan _sedikit._ Aku berbeda. _Sangat_ berbeda. Aku tidak punya rasa sentimentil seperti remaja labil yang dibutakan oleh cinta itu."

Memutar kembali kursinya ke arah meja, ia menebarkan arah pandangannya ke berbagai kertas berisi rencana yang mungkin akan ia pakai dalam 'permainan'.

"Aku memasukkan variabel yang lebih penting—emosi. Skenarioku tak lebih dari kerangka dasar, cuma konsep. Tak lebih dari silabus, kalau diibaratkan. Pada akhirnya, semuanya bergantung pada pilihan 'Opera' terpilih nanti."

Bunyi ombak yang bergoyang pelan mengisi telinga. Pria tua itu memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia merasa tak ada artinya membalas kalimat angkuh orang yang ia 'sewa' untuk berpartisipasi sebagai penyelenggara dalam acara ini.

Ia sama sekali tak mengurus atau bahkan memikirkan apa yang mungkin saja akan orang itu akan lakukan. Selama tujuannya tercapai, semuanya cukup.

Selama ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan perempuan terkutuk yang telah memaksa hidupnya untuk melewati masa tergelap sebagai kejaran tangan keadilan, ia sama sekali tidak peduli pada hal lain.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG**

* * *

 **Catatan Penulis:**

 _Hello, beautiful people._ Elpiji di sini.

Lama tak sua, kabar kalian baik semua?

Saya enggak, btw. Kelas tiga SMA, UN tinggal enam bulan lagi, dan di saat author seumur saya yang lain mulai hiatus demi mengkondisikan diri dengan materi kelas satu dan dua sebagai persiapan, saya malah mau nekat nulis fanfik ini sebagai NaNoWriMo personal saya.

Yep—jika semuanya berjalan lancar, saya bakal namatin fanfik ini dalam waktu sebulan, dengan _planning_ ngetik dua ribu kata sehari. Updatenya tetep (semoga) seminggu sekali tapi, lol.

Ah, pertama-tama, saya mau ucapin terima kasih kepada yang sudah baca Saat Boneka Menari sampai tamat. Makasih juga kepada kalian yang rela mengorbankan diri untuk ikut bermaso ria bersama fanfik misteri penuh derita (karena nunggu apdet) saya. Lagi.

Eniwei, tentang fanfik ini.

Jadi, simpelnya, fanfik ini adalah gabungan dari tiga inspirasi—gaya alur Dangan Ronpa, latar 9 Hours 9 Doors 9 Persons, dan seperti biasa, 'teks kebenaran'-nya Umineko.

Dan, iya, saat saya bilang gaya alur Dangan Ronpa, itu berarti fanfik ini gak akan pake format kasus-kasus-kasus-penyelesaian kayak SBB dan SBM, tapi kasus-penyelesaian-kasus-penyelesaian. Karena saya ngerasa yang kemaren itu udah gak asik lagi (?).

Jadi kalian gak perlu lagi nungguin apdet supe(eeee)r lama cuma demi tahu jawaban pribadi kalian bener atau enggak. (lol)

Lalu, karakter. Karakter buat fanfik ini lebih banyak lagi dari SBM. Tembus 10, mayoritas pendatang baru. Siapa-siapa aja tunggu tanggal mainnya. Yang pasti, seperti di _teaser,_ protagonisnya Rei.

Dan kalo kalian penasaran siapa tiga karakter misterius tanpa nama yang muncul di sini, semuanya akan terjawab bersama jalannya waktu. Semoga. Berdoa aja saya gak bakal pake UN sebagai alasan hiatus. Kalau itu benar terjadi, silakan coba hubungi kontak pribadi saya. Dijamin saya cuekin.

Well, akhir kata, terima kasih sudah baca.  
Sampai jumpa dan mari berdoa agar harga komik gak naik lagi.


	2. Episode I: The Ship of The Marionettist

Langit-langit yang terasa asing, sensasi ranjang yang terasa lain, juga aroma ruangan yang tak kukenal.

Sekejap setelah masing-masing indera tubuhku mendapatkan kembali fungsi mereka, kutemukan bahwa dunia dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang tak kukenal—hal-hal yang _tak lagi_ aku kenali.

AAku merasa terasing. Seolah seluruh dunia berubah wujud dalam satu malam, seolah Bumi bukan lagi planet ketiga dalam tata surya.

Di detik mataku terbuka, aku seperti kehilangan arah. Atas tetap atas, bawah tetap bawah, dan sisi kanan kiri tetap sesuai namanya. Namun apa artinya mengetahui itu bila aku tak tahu ke mana arah itu akan membawa?

Bukan seperti takut salah ambil jalan saat menjelajah _overworld_ dan terkena _one-hit-kill_ oleh monster _random encounter_ di RPG lawas. Kalau itu terjadi, aku tinggal mencari informasi di alam maya.

Ini jauh lebih mencekam dari hal sepele semacam itu.

Bagai dikelilingi oleh kegelapan tanpa batas. Tak peduli sejauh mana mataku memandang, yang akan kudapati cuma hitam. Hitam yang sehitam-hitamnya, warna yang bahkan lebih kelam dari saat aku memejamkan mata dalam ruang tanpa penerangan.

Aku tak bisa mengelok kantong celanaku, dan walau pun bisa dan kutemukan ponselku masih berada di sana, aku tak yakin bisa menemukan jawaban dari masalah ini di internet.

Ini benar-benar sensasi yang mengerikan.

Lidahku kelu, bibirku bergetar. Keringat dingin mulai terasa membasahi dahi. Tanganku juga sama. Kalau ada yang sadar, mereka pasti akan merasa aku aneh—padahal satu-satunya yang kulakukan dalam beberapa menit ke belakang hanyalah membuka mata.

Namun di tengah semua itu, aku mendapati sesuatu yang familiar. Seperti sebutir bintang di bentangan langit sore yang baru berubah malam, atau mungkin mercusuar di tengah badai yang membuat nelayan tak tahu jalan pulang.

Dirinya.

Seorang perempuan, mungkin seusiaku. Wajahnya yang tertidur berjarak tak jauh, terbaring menghadap kemari di dekat tanganku. Menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai pengganti bantal, membatasi antara kepalanya dan ranjang tempatku berbaring.

Ekspresinya yang tenang dan kalem membuat detak jantungku mulai menemukan ritmenya lagi. Baik kelenjar di dahi dan telapak tanganku juga tampak mulai menghentikan produksi keringat mereka yang berlebihan.

Aku yang bahkan merasa asing dengan pikiranku sendiri, aku yang bahkan tak mampu mengingat namaku sendiri, merasa terselamatkan karena seorang gadis yang cuma kukenal dari namanya.

"... Rui..."

* * *

— **(i) —**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton  
** (tiada keuntungan yang diraup dari fanfiksi ini)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Selamat membaca._

— **Saat Laut Menangis —  
— EPISODE I: **The Ship of The Marionettist —

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— **(i) —**

* * *

Sejujurnya, aku benci namaku sendiri.

Aku tahu sebagai mahasiswa berusia 20 tahun, pernyataan barusan terdengar agak manja dan terdengar seperti kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh anak SMP yang kena sindrom kelas delapan, tapi akan tetap kukatakan—aku benci dengan namaku sendiri.

Banyak hal yang kubenci di dunia ini.

Aku benci susu. Tiap kali ditawari untuk minum penyempurna dari empat sehat itu, aku refleks merasa disindir akan pertumbuhan tinggi badanku yang entah sudah berhenti sebelum dimulai atau bagaimana.

Aku benci manusia yang punya tubuh lebih tinggi dariku. Eksistensi mereka membuat eksistensiku menangis.

Aku benci rekan kuliah seumuran yang tak bisa berhenti menyombongkan betapa bahagia, betapa indah, atau betapa berwarna kehidupan percintaannya dengan entah lawan atau sesama jenis. _Dengki, keparat._

Tapi lebih dari semua itu, aku benci namaku sendiri.

Kagene Rei.

'Kage' pada marga yang memiliki sama seperti arti bayangan, juga 'Rei', nama depanku, yang punya arti sama dengan angka nol—atau yang lebih parahnya lagi, 'arwah'. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna.

Daripada tinggi badan atau dunia yang tampaknya bekerja tak adil, jauh aku lebih tak suka pada hal yang seolah dengan mudah mendefinisikan betapa tipisnya keberadaanku sejak dilahirkan ke dunia.

Seandainya ada karakter fiksi dengan nama seperti itu, aku yakin penulisnya ingin secara sembunyi-sembunyi menyelipkan petunjuk bahwa karakter satu ini sebenarnya tidak ada. Cuma hantu, misalnya. Atau justru identitas palsu seseorang.

Mereka bilang nama adalah harapan orangtua. Nama keluarga memang tak bisa kuapa-apakan, tapi pikiran mereka yang memutuskan untuk memberiku nama depan seperti ini benar-benar patut untuk dipertanyakan.

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka harapkan? Agar aku bisa jadi arwah yang tenang kalau sudah meninggal dunia? _Tepat setelah aku dilahirkan?!_

"Sudah selesai memperkenalkan diri?"

Saat ini, aku sedang duduk di depan satu dari sekian meja bundar kayu kecil di lantai pertama perpustakaan kota; yang mana kebetulan dekat dengan gedung fakultas tempatku menimba ilmu... atau sejujurnya, mengejar gelar sarjana, karena aku yakin akan melupakan 80% pelajaran yang kuterima setelah lulus nanti.

Aku mencoba memanjakan bokong dengan kursi lipat berkaki logam yang sebenarnya sedikit (baca: sama sekali) tidak empuk, juga sebuah buku dengan tebal sekitar dua ratus halaman di tangan. Aku membaca dengan jarak antara mata dan buku tiga puluh senti, serta penerangan ideal. Tak mau ambil resiko.

Sementara itu, di kursi lain yang tepat berada di hadapan tempat di mana aku duduk, adalah seorang lawan bicara yang menatap kemari dengan senyum menjijikan yang membuatku ingin segera mencari kantong muntah terdekat.

"Itu kasar."

Untuk alasan tertentu, lawan bicara yang dimaksud—seorang pemuda pirang bernama Kagamine Len ini, bisa membaca pikiranku dengan begitu mudah. Seolah-olah apa yang ada di balik tengkorak ini adalah deretan kalimat yang membentuk berita di koran pagi hari.

"Tidak, tidak. Itu agak salah, Rei. Daripada membaca, lebih tepatnya mendengar. Daripada koran, pikiranmu lebih seperti _file_ musik berformat FLAC dengan frekuensi 640 kbps. Sejernih laut biru, Kapten."

Analogi yang ia gunakan benar-benar tak masuk akal. Aku yakin alimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan membuat Mr. C _ommon Sense_ makin bergidik ngeri akan betapa nyeleneh dan tak warasnya pemuda satu ini.

Tapi mau tak mau, aku cuma bisa memaklumi. Bagaimana pun juga, bahkan dengan melihat pria yang memakai pakaian mirip pesulap dengan _tailcoat_ hitam, dasi pita warna kuning ala seragam pelaut gadis SMP, juga topi fedora itu sendiri kau sudah tahu kalau dia bekerja di luar akal sehat.

"Berisik. Seingatku, kau sudah kusuruh untuk tutup mulut kalau lagi di tempat umum, 'kan? Kau sengaja mau membuatku dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa?"

"Tak peduli frasa macam apa yang dilontarkan mulut ini, tiada insan yang akan mengacuhkan. Dikau yang harusnya membiasakan telinga dan mulutmu agar tidak membalas atau bereaksi, dasar manusia."

Kalimatnya (memaksakan diri agar) terdengar cerdas, semacam yang cuma kau temukan pada dialog di naskah teater klasik jaman Shakespeare. Lengkap dengan gestur satu tangan di dada, juga dagu terangkat sedikit.

Mengabaikan makhluk tidak jelas ini...

Aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kiri.

Jarum pendek sudah hampir sampai di angka empat, jarum panjang di angka sembilan. Lima belas menit lagi sebelum waktu perjanjianku dengan seseorang untuk bertemu di sini tiba.

"..."

Menghela napas, kukembalikan pandangan ke buku di tangan.

"Rei, kalau boleh tahu, ini kali ke berapa kau membaca novel itu?"

Pertanyaan yang menyebalkan.

Padahal kami sudah bersama—bukan dengan maksud berwarna pelagi seperti yang kau bayangkan—sejak aku pertama kali membeli buku ini. Dia seharusnya tahu dengan baik sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya, namun ia tetap bertanya.

Aku mulai khawatir pria ini benar-benar punya niat membuatku cukup gila untuk segera bisa dilarikan ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat.

"Jangan menjelek-jelekkan begitu, dong. Aku bertanya supaya babak perkenalanmu tidak terasa seperti _infodump._ Kalau perkenalan diselingi dialog begini, 'kan, kesannya lebih asyik."

Lagi-lagi ia bicara seolah-olah aku dan dia adalah karakter dari dunia fiksi atau semacamnya.

Kau mungkin fiksi, tapi aku bukan. Aku pemuda 20 tahun normal nan biasa yang bisa membedakan mana ilusi mana realita, mana yang nyata dan mana yang melewati garis akal sehat dan masuk kategori tak nyata. Dan aku tahu persis di mana posisimu berada.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya tanpa aku sadari, lagi-lagi dia membaca apa yang kupikirkan. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Aah, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau dia bisa melakukan hal itu, kenapa ia tak membiarkanku menjawab pertanyaan dari sana saja?

Enam kali, enam kali, enam kali.

Kucoba menuliskan jawaban dari pertanyaannya ke lembar jawaban yang ada di dalam kepala. Pria yang seharusnya berusia sekitarku itu malah bertopang dagu sok imut ala _girlband_ yang kini tak terdengar lagi kabarnya, memberikan tatapan jahil sok manis.

Hentikan. Kau itu pria usia kepala dua. Aku tahu tubuh kita sama kecilnya dan wajah kita sama-sama terlihat seolah kurang hormon testosteron, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bertindak seolah-olah punya hati perawan.

Bahkan hati perjaka-ku masih lebih patut dibanggakan.

"Jadi? Berapa kali?"

"Enam kali," aku menjawab sekenanya. "Ini yang ketujuh."

Yang ada di tanganku saat ini adalah sebuah novel... ah, mungkin tidak tepat.

Memang agak aneh membaca buku beli sendiri di tengah hutan pengetahuan semacam perpustakaan, dan aku yakin akan terkena sedikit masalah kalau ada yang salah mengira saat aku membawa buku ini keluar tanpa ke _counter_ penjaga perpustakaan terlebih dulu.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Alasanku berada di perpustakaan bukan karena aku seorang mahasiswa teladan yang rajin melahap pengetahuan gratis dari perpustakaan. Aku di sini cuma demi janji temu semata, dari awal tak berniat menyentuh satu pun buku selain bawaanku sendiri ini.

Aslinya, aku bukan tipe pria yang suka baca. Bahkan bisa dibilang, aku benci semua aktivitas yang membuatku harus diam termenung; itu membuatku sadar betapa sedikitnya teman yang kupunya. Buku refrensi tugas yang diisi gambar disana-sini saja malas kubaca, apalagi _wall of text_ total semacam novel.

Namun buku ini berbeda.

Aku seolah punya ketertarikan khusus dengan buku ini, ketertarikan aneh yang membuat aku sampai membacanya enam kali dalam dua tahun tak peduli meski sudah bosan.

"Jadi, Tuan-Kagene-Rei-yang-sudah-membaca-novel-di-tangannya-enam-kali, bisa beri sedikit _summary_ tentang apa isi dari buku itu? Aku yakin para pembaca di balik monitor sudah penasaran dengan isinya."

"... kenapa kau daritadi menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seharusnya sudah kau tahu jawabannya?"

"Jawabanku masih sama; untuk membuat monolog perkenalanmu lebih asyik dengan sempilan celetukan _random_ dari pemuda tampan dan calon idola seperti diriku ini."

 _Nonsense._

"Lagipula, ini masih awal cerita. Sebagai protagonis sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa membiarkan cerita ini punya awal yang membosankan, cuma gara-gara penulisnya sedang buntu ide untuk membuat adegan pembuka yang keren."

Intinya, semua yang keluar dari mulut Kagamine Len adalah kalimat tak jelas sok tembus-dinding-dimensi-keempat. Jangan mentang kau karakter fiksi yang keluar ke dunia nyata bisa seenaknya berbicara seolah-olah kau aktor yang habis main film, sialan.

"Ehm. Tuan Rei. Pembaca menunggu."

"Oke, oke. Kau mau aku meringkas isi buku ini, 'kan?"

"Yep. Sekalian juga tolong perkenalkan aku dengan baik dan benar kepada para pembaca. Walau aku yakin banyak yang sudah mengenalku sedari tadi dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada kepribadianku."

Mengabaikan ucapan Len yang makin lama makin di luar akal sehat, aku menaruh pembatas halaman bawaan bukunya ke tempatku terakhir membaca, sebelum menutup dan menatap sampul luar buku di tanganku ini.

"Buku ini—"

"Ah, tidak perlu dijelaskan lewat dialog. Aku sudah tahu isinya bagaimana. Daripada kamu dibilang gila karena bicara sendiri oleh gadis cantik di sebelah yang kini sedang mencuri pandang ke sini, aku tak masalah bila kau jelaskan lewat monolog saja."

Saat kutolehkan kepala, benar, ada seorang perempuan dengan jaket hitam yang sedang melihat ke sini. Sebelum sempat kutangkap bola matanya dengan pandanganku, ia sudah terlebih dahulu mengembalikan pandangan ke ponsel cerdas di tangannya.

... aneh. Aku tak melihat satu pun buku di mejanya. Yang ada di sana cuma satu lembar kertas yang tak bisa aku baca ditulisi apa karena keterbatasan jarak, juga ponsel pintarnya yang terhubung ke _power bank_ warna hitam.

Untuk apa kau datang ke perpustakaan? Menumpang wifi?

Omong-omong,

"... kubunuh kau."

"Aku 'kan tidak salah..."

Judul dari novel yang kupegang ini adalah Saat Boneka Menari.

Simpelnya, ini novel misteri.

Cerita _closed circle_ ala _And Then There Were None_ -nya Agatha Christie. Walau aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak pernah membacanya jadi tidak bisa kubandingkan. Aku sudah bilang kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang suka membaca, 'kan? Apalagi novel lawas semacam itu.

Inti dari cerita buku ini adalah mengenai satu keluarga konglomerat yang tinggal di vila puncak bukit. Mereka berkumpul untuk mendengarkan surat wasiat kepala keluarga sebelumnya, namun kemudian berakhir dengan serangkaian pembunuhan tragis dan misterius, melibatkan seseorang yang menyebut dirinya OPERA (ditulis dengan kapital semua. Jangan tanya mengapa).

Yep, klise. Bahkan aku yang tak tahu banyak mengenai film atau cerita misteri pun bisa merasakan kalau pola ini pasti sudah sering dipakai.

Isinya sendiri tak terlalu bagus. Kalau kusebut judul buku ini sebagai favoritku saat diskusi sastra, bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan olokan hingga akhir semester.

Dialognya kadang terasa kaku dan sok serius—walau tak separah cara Len bicara. Kalimatnya juga sering terasa repetitif, ditambah persebaran petunjuk yang kurang merata, sehingga kadang aku merasa dicurangi.

Apalagi, _twist_ di akhir, di mana salah satu narator diketahui ternyata _seluruh narasi_ -nya adalah palsu, agak terasa... menyebalkan menurutku pribadi.

Selain _gimmick_ dua detektif 'palsu dan asli' yang digunakan, sejujurnya tak ada hal lain lagi yang patut dibicarakan. Yang paling menarik dari buku ini sebenarnya bukanlah kontennya, melainkan—

"—unsur ekstrensik yang meliputi buku ini. Ya, 'kan?"

Aku tahu memotong kalimat yang hendak diucapkan itu termasuk salah satu cara membuat percakapan terasa keren, tapi tolong, Len, jangan potong pikiranku seenak jidatmu.

Buku ini diliputi banyak misteri. Bukan isinya, namun segala yang mengitari bagaimana buku ini bisa terbit.

Pertama, penulisnya.

Buku ini diterbitkan atas nama OPERA, yang mana juga merupakan nama samaran dari pelaku kejahatan utama dari cerita di dalamnya. Menurut kabar, ia mengirimkan naskah ke penerbit dan membiarkan mereka menerbitkannya tanpa perlu mengirimkan royalti bila terjual.

Kalau ini cuma buku biasa, dan bahkan dengan sensasi semacam 'nama penulis = nama pelaku' atau 'penulisnya tidak meminta royalti', mungkin buku ini cuma akan jadi perbincangan sesaat sebelum terlupakan.

Namun yang menjadi kontroversi utama adalah—

" **Buku ini adalah cerita nonfiksi."**

"... sudah kubilang jangan memotong pikiranku, 'kan? Ini bahkan bukan adegan penting. Berhenti mendramatisasi suasana."

"Uhuhuhu. Aku cuma ingin memperseru suasana. Jangan marah, dong."

Seperti kata Len, cerita yang ada di dalam buku ini adalah kisah nonfiksi. Apakah hanya sekadar novel ' _based' on true story_ atau benar-benar cerita yang ditulis oleh orang yang terlibat—dan bila sesuai nama penulisnya, oleh pelaku itu sendiri—masih sebuah pertanyaan besar sampai sekarang.

Itu karena penulisnya sendiri sudah lama menghilang.

Setelah buku itu diterbitkan, tak ada lagi yang tahu di mana OPERA—yang mana kemudian di novelnya diketahui beridentitas asli seorang pelayan remaja bernama Hatsune Miku—berada.

"Tapi, kredibilitas buku ini sendiri sebenarnya sedikit diragukan."

Seolah melanjutkan penjelasan yang kulakukan untuk menyusun kembali semua yang kutahu—bukan hal gila semacam 'menjelaskan kepada pembaca' seperti yang Len kira—Len melanjutkan apa yang kukatakan.

"Hasil akhir penyelidikan, dari total sembilan orang yang terlibat, selain empat orang yang dikatakan 'kemungkinan besar masih hidup', cuma ditemukan empat mayat. Tiga teridentifikasi sebagai anggota keluarga Kagamine, dan satu orang pelayan."

Dia seperti memasang wajah berpikir. Walau sedetik kemudian dia menaikkan satu jari telunjuknya dan memasang senyum sok manis yang menjijikkan di wajah.

"Ah, tidak apa, 'kan, kalau kusebut namanya? Rinto, Lenka, Lily, dan Yuuma. Mayat dari 'detektif palsu', Kagamine Len—dengan kata lain, **aku** , menghilang dari lokasi kejadian."

—dan itu bertentangan dengan ujung dari cerita di buku ini, di mana berakhir dengan pelaku utama, OPERA, meninggalkan si pemilik mayat untuk mati kehabisan darah di lokasi kejadian.

Ke mana menghilangnya Kagamine Len? Apa ia dari awal tak pernah ada, namun cuma karakter fiksi karangan penulis? Atau justru ia benar-benar ada, namun melarikan diri karena takut atas dosanya sendiri?

"Apalagi dari awal, ada banyak kontradiksi. Jika benar buku ini ditulis oleh pelaku utama, OPERA—dengan kata lain, seorang pelayan bernama Hatsune Miku, lalu kenapa ia bisa menceritakan segalanya dari sudut pandang detektif asli, Kagamine Rin?"

Lagipula, pemikiran bahwa pelaku utama semua ini hanyalah seorang gadis pelayan masih berusia remaja—bayangkan, 16 tahun!—itu sendiri sangat meragukan.

Dari sudut pandang awam, kalau disuruh pilih dari lima orang yang 'bisa saja masih hidup' (termasuk Len) dari tragedi itu, mayoritas pasti akan memilih Kagamine Leon, yang akan mendapat semua harta warisan untuk dirinya sendiri—seandainya ia tak menghilang dari mata dunia sesegera mungkin setelah dinyatakan 'tak bersalah'.

Sejauh mana yang merupakan karangan, sejauh mana yang merupakan kenyataan?

Yang tahu jawabannya cuma satu orang. Si penulis itu sendiri, OPERA. Hatsune Miku, yang kini entah sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tidak... bahkan apakah buku ini ditulis oleh Hatsune Miku sendiri masih merupakan sebuah pertanyaan.

Bisa saja ditulis oleh Kagamine Leon, bisa juga oleh Shirafuji Tonio. Atau bahkan Kagamine Len dan Rin—semuanya adalah hipotesa yang bernilai sama, masih sekadar kucing di dalam kotak Schrödinger yang entah kapan akan terbuka.

Sebenarnya jauh lebih aman kalau bilang ini cuma novel buatan oknum tertentu yang mengambil keuntungan dari insiden yang terjadi pada tanggal 12 Desember 2012 itu, namun sayangnya...

"Buku ini terbit sebelum daftar nama korban diumumkan ke publik. Bukan—kepolisian justru mau mengumumkan daftar nama korban _karena_ nama mereka terlanjur tertulis di buku ini."

Penerbit bukunya sempat kena masalah. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak peduli—toh, penjualannya sukses keras cuma karena kontroversi yang meliputi. Apalagi penulisnya sendiri tak meminta imbalan royalti.

"..."

Meski yang menulis buku ini bukanlah pelaku sendiri, ada kemungkinan sangat besar jika ia adalah orang yang terlibat ikut di dalamnya.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, kau lupa menjelaskan ke pembaca kalau apakah Kagamine Len yang ada di dalam buku itu sama dengan Kagamine Len yang duduk di depanmu sekarang."

Dengan songkaknya, Kagamine Len yang ada di depanku mengibaskan poninya yang mencuat keluar dari topi bundar hitam di atas kepalanya. Padahal cuma fiksi tapi lagaknya besar sekali... tidak, atau justru ia bisa bersikap seperti ini karena cuma karakter fiksi?

"Sebenarnya tidak asyik membongkar _twist_ saat baru di episode pertama, tapi rasanya mereka juga sudah sadar, jadi tidak ada artinya lagi, 'kan? Ayo katakan, Rei. Ucapkan dalam narasimu, ucapkan tepat ke muka mereka. Kalau aku—"

 _—cuma khayalanku._

* * *

— **(i) —**

* * *

"Maaf. Lama menunggu?"

Jam empat sore lewat lima menit, orang yang kutunggu akhirnya tiba.

Ia langsung melepas jaket hitamnya dan mengambil tempat duduk di depanku, yang untungnya, sudah Len tinggalkan sejak melihat sosok perempuan ini memasuki pintu perpustakaan.

Nama perempuan ini Yuzuki Yukari.

Dari sedikitnya perempuan yang bisa kuajak bicara dan mau mengajakku bicara, dia mungkin berada di urutan paling atas. Bukan berarti kami pacaran atau ada salah satu dari kami yang mungkin memendam rasa. Ia bisa saja, aku mana mungkin.

Tubuhnya lebih tinggi lima senti dariku. Walau kami sering menghabiskan malam ber- _chatting_ ria hingga hari berganti, rasa benciku padanya tetaplah absolut.

Tapi demi kepentingan argumen, biar kubilang kalau tingkat kebencianku padanya tak setinggi pada perempuan yang lain. Kalau di dunia ada yang namanya parameter benci atau suka, mungkin rasaku terhadap Yuzuki ada di sekitar titik netral.

... sedikit condong ke wilayah suka.

"Dua puluh menit," ujarku, menunjuk sambil mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jam kecil di tangan kiriku ke arah wajahnya.

"... uwah, lama," ia tersenyum tipis. "Makanya jangan datang lima belas menit lebih awal, dong. Kita 'kan bukan sepasang pacar yang ingin pergi kencan. Datang telat sedikit juga enggak masalah, kok."

Yang telat siapa yang disalahkan siapa. Perempuan memang makhluk yang merepotkan. Ini sebabnya aku menyerah coba memahami pola pikir kalian, tahu.

"Jadi... yang kau bicarakan kemarin?"

"Langsung _to the point_?" Yuzuki menggembungkan pipi. Aku mengangkat alis. Dia melanjutkan, "Setidaknya tanya kenapa aku terlambat dulu, kek. _Hiks, hiks._ Yukari kecewa."

"... kalau aku tanya kau mau jawab?"

Menghentikan lagak sok manisnya—kenapa di sekitarku penuh dengan orang seperti ini, sih—perempuan berambut ungu itu memasang wajah berpikir, lengkap dengan jari telunjuk di bawah dagu.

"Tergantung kesungguhan niatmu bertanya."

"Yasudah, jawabanku _no,thank you,_ " ujarku cepat. "Jadi? Sampai menelpon tengah malam... kalau ini ternyata kurang penting jangan harap aku mau membelikanmu minuman lagi."

"Aku telat karena jalanan macet."

Sudah kubilang aku tidak perlu dengar.

"... oh."

"Kagene, kalau sikapmu begini terus dengan perempuan, jangan salahkan aku kalau 10 tahun lagi kamu berubah jadi penyihir."

Aku tidak tahu datang darimana, tapi sepertinya 'penyihir' adalah sebutan untuk orang yang belum pernah sekali pun pacaran—atau masih perjaka di usia tiga puluh tahun.

Sebenarnya aku lebih suka istilah perjaka perak. Lebih berkelas. Bukan berarti aku ingin menjadi salah satunya.

"Terserah, deh."

"Duh, Kagene~"

Ia memanggil nama keluargaku dengan suku kata terakhir yang dipanjangkan. Mulutnya mengerucut sok manis, walau aku yakin di lubuk hatiku ada sedikit bagian yang berpendapat bila Yuzuki Yukari memang manis.

"Seharusnya kamu tadi bilang 'kalau itu terjadi, aku akan menikahimu'. Kamu menyia-nyiakan _flag,_ tahu enggak?"

"... apa sih, ah," aku menepis sambil membuang muka.

"Mukamu merah, tuh."

Aku tangkap jari telunjuk kanan Yuzuki yang mencoba menusuk pipiku. Aku sudah bersumpah untuk tidak jatuh ke dalam jurang percintaan dengan perempuan yang lebih tinggi dariku. Tak ada artinya bila aku luluh sekarang.

Kulepas jarinya. Aku lalu berkata dengan nada serius.

"Ayo cepat ceritakan apa yang sebenarnya kau temukan. Kau tahu 'kan? Aku paling tidak bisa bermain-main kalau sudah menyangkut ini."

Aku melambai-lambaikan buku yang masih kupegang sedari tadi, memberi isyarat untuk berhenti bermain-main. Yuzuki menarik mundur cengir jahilnya. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa sedikit sepi.

"... Kagene."

Kali ini Yuzuki memanggil namaku dengan serius.

"Kamu masih melihat itu?"

Aku sedikit bingung mengartikan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan sambil mengerutkan alis itu. Berdasarkan pengalaman, ini adalah wajah yang dibuatnya saat sedang merasa khawatir.

"Itu? Ah... maksudmu 'itu'," melirik sebentar ke arah makhluk khayal berambut pirang yang bermain-main dalam area pandangku, aku kemudian paham maksudnya. "Iya. 'itu' sekarang sedang di belakangmu, dengan sengaja membuat wajah titik dua P ke arahku agar aku bereaksi demi membuat situasi kita menjadi _awkward_."

"Aku serius."

"Aku juga."

Sunyi.

Baru saja kukatakan, tapi sekarang situasi benar-benar jadi _awkward._ Terima kasih, Kagamine Len.

Yuzuki menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia seperti tidak percaya. Yah, kalau dia percaya pada perkataanku dengan mudah, mungkin aku akan khawatir kalau jumlah mur yang kendur di kepalanya sudah melebihi batas wajar.

Sayangnya, yang barusan kukatakan adalah kejujuran. Saat ini Kagamine Len benar-benar sedang menjulurkan lidahnya dari balik punggungmu, menakut-nakuti dengan mengatakan _'akan kujilat leher gadis ini muehehehe~'_.

"Dia... 'Kagamine Len'... bukan cuma sekadar teman khayalanmu, 'kan?" Yuzuki mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pupil sedikit bergetar. "Bagimu, dia itu—"

"—masa lalu yang ingin aku tinggalkan," aku memotong kalimatnya dengan cepat. Ini topik yang tak kusuka. "Dia cuma penghuni masa lalu yang muncul di depan mataku sebagai khayalan untuk membuatku bingung."

"..."

Wajahnya terlihat seperti tidak puas. Matanya menuntut lebih, tapi aku sebisa mungkin berpura-pura fokus ke arah lain. "... oke, kalau kamu sendiri yang bilang, mau bagaimana lagi."

Yuzuki menarik napas panjang. Aku menarik napas lega.

Dia merunduk, mengambil tas selempang yang tadi ia letakkan dekat kaki kursi. Membuka resetling di bagian atasnya, perempuan dengan rambut ungu itu menghabiskan beberapa waktu membongkar-bongkar isinya.

Parfum, deodoran, _hand body lotion,_ payung, alat jahit, bedak—segala macam benda yang membuatku ingin angkat suara silih berganti, tapi kupilih diam, tak mau menambah panjang pembicaraan.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, Yuzuki menemukan apa yang ia cari. Dua lembar kertas yang dilipat jadi satu. Tangannya memberikan gestur menyodorkan dengan kertas di ujung. Tanpa disuruh pun aku langsung kuambil.

"Ini yang ingin kubicarakan kemarin."

Setelah memberikan sedikit tatapan bingung, aku segera membuka kertas yang terlipat dua itu dan menggerakkan mata guna membaca apa yang tertulis di dalamnya.

* * *

— **(i) —**

* * *

 **Mengenang Tragedi Vila Boneka**

 **Tur Kapal Misteri OPERA**

 **Orang-orang beruntung yang bisa memecahkan teka-teki di bawah ini akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk ikut ke dalam permainan simulasi misteri pembunuhan yang akan dilangsungkan di atas kapal pesiar H.M. Opera.**

 **Bagi yang berhasil menemukan jawabannya, pergilah ke tempat yang ditunjukkan dengan membawa barang yang ditunjukkan.**

 _ **Venus mulai runtuh dengan indah.  
Langit di sana tiada lagi mencipta air.  
Bintang di sana tiada lagi menjadi obor.  
Nirwana yang kunanti kini hanya menyisakan ekor.  
Kunang-kunang bersinar, bersama aku yang kehilangan arti.**_

 _ **Neptunus kini tinggallah objek.  
Variabel tak penting dalam sebuah enigma.  
Lagu yang kunyanyikan tak bisa menjadi oasis.  
Pelangiku tak lagi menuju ke hari esok.  
Riwayatku, kini sudah mencapai akhir.**_

 **Awal dari awal.  
Awal dari akhir.**

 **Kepala dari kepala.  
Kepala dari ekor.**

 **Kalimat hanyalah ilusi.  
Kata hanyalah bayangan.  
Hanya satu yang bisa menjadi kunci.**

 **Jawabannya terletak di atom dari molekul sastra.**

 **Tertanda, OPERA II.**

* * *

— **(i) —**

* * *

"Ini..."

Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi begitu mataku mendarat di kertas yang Yuzuki berikan, aku merasaan sensasi familiar yang aneh. Apa aku sudah pernah melihat kertas ini sebelumnya? Di mana?

Tap, aku yakin sekarang adalah kali pertama aku membaca sederet kalimat-kalimat yang membuat kepala berputar-putar semacam ini... lalu apa-apaan perasaan familiar mengganggu ini? Jawabannya seolah ada di ujung lidah, namun tak mampu aku ucapkan.

Menyerah, kuputuskan mengusir pikiran aneh ini jauh-jauh.

Mungkin aku salah ingat.

"Undangan."

Yuzuki mengucapkannya dengan ringan, lengkap dengan senyum sedikit licik mirip _cheshire cat._ Walau tak seperti si kucing yang meninggalkan senyumnya, Yuzuki justru kehilangan hal itu sesaat kemudian.

"... atau sesuatu semacam itu."

Nadanya yang tidak yakin membuatku menurunkan bahu. Jangan menaikkan tensi keadaan secara tidak perlu, tolong.

"Kau dapat dari mana?" aku langsung menanyakan hal yang paling penting. "Bukan dari situs yang tidak bisa dipercaya, 'kan?"

"Kamu kira ada situs hoax yang mau repot-repot membuat _riddle_ segala? Lalu apa? Mereka bakal menunggu di tempat pertemuan, cuma untuk menertawakan orang-orang yang benar-benar datang?"

"... jadi?"

"Dari DJ Dell Mystery Corner."

Mendengar nama—apa itu? Tempat makan?—yang Yuzuki sebut, mau tak mau aku mengangkat alis, memiringkan kepala, mengirim gestur bingung. Bahasa tubuhku dibalas ekspresi wajahnya yang seperti sudah tahu kalau aku akan bereaksi seperti barusan.

"Itu radio yang sering membicarakan kejadian-kejadian misterius di dunia. Fokus utamanya, ya, ini. Tragedi Vila Boneka. _Riddle_ ini katanya dimuat di akun _official_ yang punya kapal, si penyelenggara. Karena kurang seru kalau yang datang sedikit, jadi dia umumkan lewat radio... walau pendengarnya juga sebenarnya sedikit, sih."

Ini agak sedikit tak berkaitan, tapi sepertinya, di negeri ini—apalagi di kota Vokazuri yang menjadi tempat keberadaan Vila Boneka itu sendiri, ada sekumpulan orang yang entah kurang kerjaan atau apa, menamai diri mereka OPERA Enthusiast.

Simpelnya, mereka adalah orang-orang yang ingin memecahkan misteri yang menyelimuti terbitnya buku Saat Boneka Menari, membongkar identitas penulisnya, dan mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 12 Desember 2012.

"Padahal semua kasus di buku itu sudah terpecahkan," Len, kini memangku sikunya di pundakku, melanjutkan apa yang kupikirkan. "OPERA adalah Hatsune Miku. Semua yang ditulisnya adalah benar, dan ia mengirim buku itu ke penerbit sebelum—atau saat, atau setelah—ia melarikan diri. Selesai, _fin, the end._ "

Perkataan Len membuat aku tenggelam sejenak. Sikunya yang di pundakku terasa mengganggu, tapi kalimat yang ia lontarkan jauh lebih mengusik. Apa benar... semudah itu? Kalau Hatsune Miku memang benar pelakunya, kenapa ia sampai repot-repot menulis buku yang berisikan kejahatannya sendiri?

Pengakuan dosa? Tantangan kepada dunia? Atau—

"..."

"Oi, Kagene."

Hampir saja aku mengajak Len bicara di tempat umum karena pikiran konyol yang terbesit barusan. Merasa dipanggil, aku segera mengalihkan mata dari hantu terkutuk yang berdiri di belakang dan melihat ke arah gadis ungu yang memicingkan mata dengan tatapan curiga.

"Apa?"

Aku yakin dia akan mengatakan sesuatu semacam, 'jangan bicara dengan teman khayalanmu saat sedang ada gadis cantik di depanmu, dong'. Tapi sepertinya meleset. Yuzuki Yukari sekarang malah memberikan tatapan cemas.

Gawat, aku benar-benar merasa sedih pada diri sendiri.

"... jadi, kau mau ikut?"

Aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu. Biar kutambah satu hal dalam daftar hal yang aku benci; apalagi kalau bukan membicarakan perihal hantu terkutuk yang tak mau pergi dari area pandangku ini pada orang lain?

Itu rasanya seperti, kau tahu, memperbincangkan gangguan seksual yang kau miliki dengan lawan jenis yang akan segera kau nikahi. Risih. Bukan berarti aku punya atau pernah merasakannya.

Yuzuki menarik napas. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Aku penasaran dengan nama yang ada di bawah, tapi sayang, prosesor otakku terlalu lemah untuk memroses jawaban dari _riddle_ ini."

"Nama?" tanyaku, memiringkan kepala.

"Tidak lihat? Itu di pojok bawah. OPERA II," katanya. Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Apa itu berarti simulasi pemainan misteri ini akan sama seperti yang terjadi di Vila Boneka? Atau justru ia memakai nama OPERA II karena ada hubungannya dengan OPERA original? DJ Dell juga membicarakan hal itu semalam."

"..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya aku tidak percaya. Tapi karena kebetulan jadwal kuliahku tanggal 12 nanti kosong, aku mungkin akan datang... seandainya aku tahu jawaban _riddle_ -nya."

"Ini kesempatan, Rei."

Sebelum aku sempat memberikan respon kepada Yuzuki, pemuda fiksi yang berdiri di belakangku menggerakkan tangannya, menepuk pundakku. Entah apa maunya, sebisa mungkin aku mencoba untuk tak menoleh.

"Walau ini palsu, tetap ada kemungkinan orang-orang yang berhubungan akan datang karena tertarik oleh namanya. Kau mungkin bisa bertemu dengan 'detektif asli'. Atau justru, 'aku' yang sebenarnya. Ukukuku."

Tawamu menjijikan. Cari cara tawa yang lain, sana.

"Aku akan datang."

Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa keraguan. Untuk alasan yang tak bisa kujelaskan, aku menggenggam tangan sendiri dengan erat, seolah menguatkan tekad. Entah untuk apa.

"... untuk mengakhiri hubungan dengan masa lalumu?"

Menanggapi pertanyaan Yuzuki, aku tetap menutup mulut. Walau dia perempuan merepotkan yang suka menanyakan hal tanpa peduli perasaan orang, namun bila aku terus diam, aku tahu ia akan berhenti bertanya.

Pengalaman berteman dengannya selama dua tahun belakangan sudah lebih dari cukup. Aku sudah tahu, kalau aku tetap diam dalam lima detik, ia akan menghela napas panjang, mengikhlaskan pembicaraan ini berakhir tanpa konklusi.

"... baiklah."

Benar, 'kan?

Pada akhirnya, perempuan itu memundurkan kursi. Berdiri, memakai kembali jaket warna hitam yang ia gantungkan pada sandaran kursi, kemudian mengambil tasnya.

"Aku mau cari buku dulu untuk tugasku. Kalau mau pulang duluan, silakan."

Melihat sepertinya pertemuan kami mencapai kata usai, aku juga berdiri dari kursiku. Sebenarnya ingin kutemani Yuzuki, tapi aku tak mau ambil resiko digodai sepanjang sore, jadi kuputuskan menerima tawarannya.

"Jangan pulang kemalaman. Kasihan pegawai perpustakaannya."

Meninju bahuku pelan, ia langsung memasukkan kertas berisi teka-teki itu ke kantong saku kemeja yang aku pakai, diikuti oleh bisikan pelan,

"Kalau sudah tahu jawabannya beri tahu aku, ya."

* * *

 **— (i) —**

* * *

Ketika kuingat, sudah tiga hari terlewati semenjak pertemuanku dengan Yuzuki di perpustakaan, sebelum aku menemukan jawabannya dan mendapatkan tiket untuk naik ke atas kapal pesiar tempat acara _memorial_ Tragedi Vila Boneka diadakan.

Hari ini, 12 Desember.

Untuk mengenang Tragedi Vila Boneka yang terjadi pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama pada tahun 2012 lalu, aku dan beberapa orang lainnya naik ke atas kapal pesiar H.M. Opera.

 _Namun—_

"Apa-apaan..."

Bunyi ombak yang mengalun terdengar di telinga. Debur pelan yang biasanya menghangatkan jiwa kali ini malah terdengar seperti musik latar penanda hal menakutkan akan segera terjadi di film horor.

Entah sejak kapan, aku terbangun di dalam sebuah kamar.

Sejauh yang aku ingat, aku membawa benda yang ditunjuk ke tempat yang ditunjuk, kemudian naik ke mobil yang katanya akan mengantarkan aku ke pelabuhan—namun setelah itu, semuanya hampa. Gelap.

Seperti DVD film yang kau beli dengan lembar terakhir di dompetmu, namun bagian penghujungnya tidak dapat ditonton karena rusak. Memberi rasa ingin tahu yang menyiksa, namun kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena tidak punya uang tersisa.

Dan hal itu saat ini terjadi pada otakku. Pada memoriku.

Lubang hitam yang tepat berada di penghujung ingatan sebelum kehilangan kesadaran, menghisap segala ke dalam kegelapan, hanya menyisakan bingung dan rasa gatal, bagai tak bisa menggapai apa yang ada di depan mata.

Satu hal yang kutahu—aku, tanpa disadari, tanpa tahu bagaimana, terbangun di atas ranjang besar yang muat untuk dua orang, dengan aliran ombak dan bentangan langit terlihat sejauh mata memandang dari jendela yang ada di sisi ruangan.

Kedua tanganku terborgol satu sama lain, dan bahkan kakiku terikat erat—kuyakin bukan ikatan yang bisa dilepas dengan cara dibongkar—dengan tali tambang yang terhubung dengan kaki ranjang.

Pintu menuju lorong kabin terkunci.

Sebuah koper terletak di atas meja.

—dan layar elektronik di samping pintu yang menunjukkan serangkaian tulisan:

 **CARI JALAN KELUAR**

 **Batas waktu:**

 **00:59:35**

* * *

— **(o) —**

* * *

 _H.M. Opera mulai berlayar.  
Tak perlu kencangkan sabuk pengaman, kapal ini melaju dengan kecepatan aman.  
Tanpa transit di pelabuhan mana pun, hanya menuju satu tujuan._

 _Apa kapal ini akan membawamu ke neraka?  
Atau justru kau yang akan membawa kapal ini ke sana?_

 _Terbelah oleh tajamnya ujung buritan,  
Terkoyak oleh kencangnya putaran turbin,  
Laut mulai menangis._

 _Permainan ini kita mulai.  
Saat laut menghentikan raungannya, berapa dari kalian yang akan tersisa?_

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **Lπji's Rambling(s):**

Halo, hai. Elpiji di sini. Thanks sudah baca episode satu yang lumayan panjang (nyaris 5k-demn) padahal gak punya adegan menarik ini. Mulai episode depan kita mulai naik ke kapal... kalau enggak melenceng.

Tapi sebelum kita mulai main bunuh-bunuhan, Rei bakal main _escape puzzle_ ala 999 seorang diri dulu. Yey. Rasanya keren banget saat dalam bentuk game, jadi pengen nyoba bikin. Tapi entah apa saya bisa bikinnya jadi menarik dalam bentuk tulisan atau engga. Mari berdoa.

Tentang riddle... sebenarnya gampang, kok. Kalo kamu tahu kuncinya. Gak ada kata-kata rahasia atau unsur simbolik. Kamu tinggal baca secara berurutan huruf ini dari kata ini dan huruf itu dari kata itu (lol).

Terserah mau coba ikut jawab di kotak review atau enggak. Kalian enggak jawab pun, kalo enggak melenceng, chapter depan langsung dijawab oleh detektif kedua kita, kok—dan gak, kali ini gak ada detektif palsu... mungkin... semoga.

Btw, saya orangnya (kelewat) open-minded masalah kapal-kapalan—bukan kapal laut, tapi kapal... kamu ngertilah—jadi buat kamu yang punya kebiasaan ngapal karakter, tolong kuatkan jiwa. Karena kemungkinan besar bakal ada kapal yang tenggelam. Dan juga bakal ada kapal nyeleneh yang mungkin enggak pernah kamu pikirkan sebelumnya. Ahahaha— /dihajar

Eniwei, makasih bagi yang udah ngebaca ramblingan random ini.  
Sampai jumpa di episode depan, dan silakan tinggalkan pesan kesan bila berkenan.

Fun fact:

Udah dibuat jadi karakter berkeberadaan tipis, namanya di daftar karakter cuma ditulis sebagai unknown, lagi-kasian amat. Kamu protagonis bukan, sih, Rei? /oi


End file.
